Over the past years, court games, such as racquetball, have become particularly popular. These games are fast and provide a great deal of entertainment. However, they lack one particular feature--variability. Since all the courts are basically cubic, and because the service wall always remains the same throughout the game, there is a high degree of predictability, and certain players lose interest in the game.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a playing court for use in a game in which a ball is repeatedly bounced against the service wall wherein there are more variables in the play of the game. It is particularly an object of this invention to provide a playing court in which more than one service wall is provided.
These objects are obtained by providing a playing court with interior surfaces forming a polyhedron and which includes two service walls, each service wall having a different shape, orientation, or orientation and shape, at least one of the service walls being non-rectangular. This provides a higher degree of variability than can be attained in prior art racquetball type courts.
The preferred invention comprises a playing court having an interior surface which is a modified or truncated pentagonal dodecahedron. With this figure, the service walls are the front and back walls which are parallel to each other and perpendicular to the floor. Further the invention also comprises a method of play using the modified or truncated pentagonal dodecahedron in combination with a pentagonal dodecahedron die to facilitate a court game having unique rules.